Effendi Tanjung Anwar
Effendi Tanjung Anwar '(Minangkabau Jawi: افيندي تنجوڠ انور), more commonly known as '''Effendi Anwar '(افيندي انور) and also known as '''Disarming Hero: Emanator,' '''is a fan character in the ''My Hero Academia ''universe. Born in Jakarta as an only child to Minangkabau parents, he attended SMA Haji Usman (Haji Usman High School), a Hero academy in Jakarta, during his youth. Effendi is currently regarded as one of the top Indonesian Pro Heroes, though his fame can mostly be attributed to covert pacts with the Indonesian government to boost his ranking and public status in return for personal services to the authorities. Despite being the manager of his own Hero Agency in Central Jakarta, he is also infamous for being involved with the corrupt Indonesian National Police and other organisations through bribery for his skills and potent Quirk (which has been manipulated by officials for less-than-heroic purposes such as riot and crowd control). He is both portrayed and voiced by Indonesian entrepreneur and politician Sandiaga Uno. Appearance Physical Appearance At 46 years old, Effendi is a Minangkabau Indonesian man who stands at a height of 5'11", or 180.34 cm, with dark hair. He has a distinctly thin and lanky physique which he has possessed since childhood—a rather unusual feature for top Pro Heroes—along with slender hands, fingers, and legs; as a young man, his hands were his most complimented feature due to their daintiness and length. Effendi has yellowish-tan skin, a long face, prominent cheekbones that slope inward, and, occasionally, goatee-styled facial hair lining his chin (though he shaves often and can also be spotted without any facial hair as well). His golden-amber eyes slant downward with wrinkles and bags underneath, and he is typically seen with a pair of rectangular glasses. Above his right eyebrow on the right side of his forehead is a noticeable scar sustained from an incident in Effendi's earlier years of Pro Hero work when facing a crowd of rioters. Moreover, he has additional age-related wrinkles lining his cheeks and the sides of his nose. Characteristics Personality Despite his profession as a Pro Hero and his potent Quirk, Effendi is a rather soft-spoken and calm man with a lighthearted demeanour. He tends to present himself as a genial gentleman who gives the utmost respect to both those he personally trusts and even those he is not well-acquainted with. ''To be continued... Background Familial History Effendi's father was Anwar Chairul Ismed '(انور چايرول يسمىد), while his mother is '''Siti Nuraini Pratama '(سيتي نورايني ڤراتاما). Anwar, who was born and raised in Padang, West Sumatra, worked in the petroleum industry, whereas Nuraini originates from the town of Pariaman and is of an agricultural background, later entering clerical work in Jakarta. Effendi's Quirk is a blend of his parents': Anwar's Quirk allowed him to influence neurotransmission (or the sending of impulses within the nervous system), while his mother has the ability to secrete a type of substance that can act as a pesticide or insecticide. In accordance with Minangkabau matrilineal customs, Effendi inherited his suku ''(tribe), Tanjung, from his mother, which was included as part of his namesake. Though neither of his parents were directly involved in the Hero field, one of Effendi's paternal relatives was a Pro Hero based in Medan, North Sumatra. ''To be added... Early Life Effendi Tanjung Anwar was born in East Jakarta, Indonesia, to Anwar Chairul Ismed and Siti Nuraini Pratama in a middle-class family. His parents were both Minangkabau (Minang) from West Sumatra province; Effendi's father hailed from the city of Padang, while his mother was born in Pariaman, a coastal town. He was the only offspring of the couple. As a child, Effendi spoke both his native Minangkabau and Bahasa Indonesia in the home, while his mother also registered him for additional English language tutoring outside of school. Despite the overwhelming Sunni adherence among Indonesian Muslims, Effendi was raised following his mother's tradition of Ja'fari Shia Islam, which is the dominant sect of Pariaman residents. Due to the small presence of Shia followers in Indonesia, however, Effendi faced some discrimination due to his childhood faith. Effendi was often described by his parents as being rather frail and sickly during childhood, as he has always had a history of headaches, chest pain, and nausea, among other problems. His well-being was so concerning that Effendi gained the nickname '''Sehat by his parents, which translates to "healthy, well, fit" in Indonesianhttps://glosbe.com/id/en/sehat (in hopes that he would eventually become healthy). He possessed a thin physique from an early age and was never as physically adept as some of his peers and childhood friends, being unable to run, play high-intensity sports, or swim for extended amounts of time. After numerous trips to various doctors and medical professionals, the cause was eventually pinpointed as a side effect of Effendi's Quirk, which manifested at age four and was revealed to be an unexpectedly potent fusion of his parents' Quirks. As a boy, Effendi would sell fruit (mainly durian and rambutan) alongside his maternal uncle, Harun, on days off from school using his own miniature vending cart. Aside from selling fruits, Effendi also enjoyed speaking to the regular customers his uncle received, eventually growing close to a select few of them. On holidays such as Idulfitri/Lebaran, he and his family would spend time in his parents' respective hometowns of Padang and Pariaman. As a boy, Effendi attended the Jakarta Islamic School in East Jakarta, an international religious school. Even during his early schooling, Anwar and Nuraini always placed great emphasis on education, and both made sure to get their son the resources and help if he showed signs of struggle or frustration in school. In particular, Nuraini was the most adamant about her son being educated above all else, and this great interest would lead Effendi to pursue higher-level schooling at university (the University of Indonesia, his eventual alma mater) before ultimately entering the Pro Hero field. During his primary, middle, and high school years, Effendi complied with his parents' wish for him to perform well academically, and as a result, he received fairly good marks in most of his classes (his weakest subject was physical education, as he struggled to keep up with some of the more athletic pupils in gym class). Even as a boy, Effendi could be described as an obedient "people-pleaser", as he always strove to make others content to gain social approval, even if that entailed doing things he would otherwise refuse to participate in. As he was known as the "sickly boy" among other students due to his health conditions and frail appearance, Effendi's main desire as a youth was to gain the acceptance of other children and befriend as many as possible through pleasing them. In school, he was a well-behaved student who did whatever his teachers or other peers asked, which, unfortunately, led him to garner a reputation among schoolmates and staff for being a naïve and gullible "sheep". Prior to university, Effendi considered pursuing a religious education to become an Islamic scholar or imam, ''as he excelled in the subject of religion and found it to be rather intriguing. Though Effendi also suggested becoming a Pro Hero a few times as a boy, his parents mostly brushed his comments off, claiming it was a waste of time to try to enter that particular field and become successful beyond a merely local status: ''In Indonesia, the Pro Hero profession is much more uncommon than in more developed Asian nations such as Japan, which makes initial enrollment in Hero schools and the like more difficult, as there are less options available. Instead, most crime control, enforcement of laws, and subduing or prevention of villainous activity is handled by POLRI, or the Indonesian National Police, instead of individual Pro Heroes. Additionally, a good portion of the more successful Pro Heroes in Indonesia also have or had connections to former Heroes or were descended from wealthy families that possess the means and connections to get their children to attend the few top Hero schools.''On the contrary, Nuraini preferred for her son to enter a more technical or specialised career, which resulted in him later choosing to study chemical engineering at university. ''To be continued... Abilities Quirk Miasma: Effendi's Emitter-type Quirk allows him to generate and secrete a potent nerve agent or nerve gas from the pores on his skin as well as from the saliva in his mouth and the tears produced by the lacrimal glands in his eyes. The agent can either manifest in liquid or gaseous form; in most cases, it is secreted as a colourless, odorless liquid through Effendi's perspiration, saliva, or tears, though it can be evaporated into a gaseous state (which has a wider range of reach) through higher temperatures. The agent he produces interferes with neurotransmission between neurons within the nervous system and communication between nerves and muscles; if present in sufficient quantities or with prolonged exposure, the substance can result in asphyxiation, muscle convulsions, difficulty breathing, loss of consciousness, and the like. However, under most circumstances, Effendi cannot emit such high levels as extended contact with his own gas can be potentially fatal to him; he has a finite threshold of how much of his own agent he can withstand before it begins harming him as well. Smaller amounts, in contrast, have less devastating yet irritating effects such as confusion, drowsiness, watery eyes, nausea, muscle tightness, and sweating. As previously mentioned, prolonged exposure to his own substance can have detrimental effects on Effendi's own health, while he cannot precisely manipulate the amount released; because of this, it is easy for him to secrete past the levels considered to be non-lethal if it was not his intention. Additionally, atropine can remedy the early outcomes of agent exposure if it is administered quickly enough. Relationships Ratih Kosasih Background Ratih Kosasih '([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sundanese_script Sundanese ''aksara]: ᮛᮒᮤᮂ ᮊᮧᮞᮞᮤᮂ) is the 43-year-old former wife of Effendi and the mother of the couple's only child, Shafa Putri. She is a public relations (PR) specialist by profession and divorced Effendi when their daughter, Shafa, was aged fourteen. Ratih is of ethnic Sundanese heritage and hails from a Muslim family of educators from Tasikmalaya, West Java, as the youngest of four children (including one stepbrother). During childhood, Ratih and her siblings all attended the pesantren their parents worked at. and As a young woman, she attended Telkom University in Bandung, West Java, as a Communications student. Following graduation, Ratih headed for Jakarta to seek work opportunities, though she was mostly unsuccessful at first being a fresh university graduate with no work experience yet. Though it has been falsely speculated in the past by the media that Ratih and Effendi were wedded through a Quirk Marriage, the two actually met when Ratih was working as a part-time waitress at one of the Jakarta restaurants Effendi frequently dined at (as Ratih was unable to find any openings in communications careers at the time when she first moved to the city). Since Effendi refused to speak of his personal life for the majority of his career, he left reporters in the dark about his spouse as well, leading some people to let their imaginations fill in the gaps about the "elusive" Ratih, so to speak. To be continued... Ratih speaks fluent Sundanese, Indonesian, and English. Though a practising Sunni Muslim, she does not don a headscarf out of personal choice. Shafa Anwar ''Main article: ''Shafa Anwar' '''Background' Shafa Putri Anwar '''(pronounced: SAH-fahIn Indonesian phonology, the combination of "sh" does not produce the /ʃ/ sound.), mostly known as '''Shafa Anwar '''and also by the alias '''Widya Hakim, is the only child of Effendi and his former wife, Ratih Kosasih. She is of half-Minangkabau and half-Sundanese descent from her paternal and maternal sides, respectively. Shafa, currently 19 years old, is an international student at the University of Western Australia's Perth campus majoring in Indonesian Studies. She was born in North Jakarta during the peak of Effendi's Pro Hero career as a youth, and so she was mostly raised and cared for by her mother when her father was absent. As a child, Shafa was also close to her mother's family and would often visit Ratih's hometown of Tasikmalaya in West Java (she was always less connected with her paternal Minangkabau heritage). Aside from her family life and early education, Shafa also played competitive chess until the age of seventeen. Despite the fame her father received from the media for his occupation, Effendi remained rather distant and vague in regards to his family life, and so knowledge of Shafa's existence remained unknown to the press for years before Effendi finally shared more information of his civilian life by the time Shafa was in adolescence (mostly him giving in to the persistent pressuring to answer questions over the years). Prior to the reveal, Effendi wished for his personal and professional lives to remain separate so that his wife and daughter could go about their business in peace without any interference from the public. When her identity was discovered, many expected Shafa, who inherited Effendi's Miasma Quirk, to follow in Effendi's footsteps to become a Pro Hero, as the field was highly renowned and revered due to is relative scarcity in Indonesian society. However, Shafa did not wish to enter the career her father was involved in, much to the dismay of some bystanders (Effendi himself did not mind her decision, seeing how uncomfortable Shafa had become towards the constant attention). By the time she was a teenager preparing to enter university, the constant bombardment of questioning and public attention from both the news and her own schoolmates had overwhelmed and distracted her from her studies, leading Shafa to avoid and shun as much of the "intruding" Pro Hero world (as she described it) as possible. Over time, Shafa grew more and more distant from her father, eventually moving with her mother, Ratih, after her parents divorced. She lived with Ratih in their own apartment before Shafa left Indonesia to study abroad in Australia in pursuit of better educational and occupational opportunities (along with, personally, obtaining long-desired relief from the stress she'd received back home for being Emanator's daughter). Shafa speaks fluent Bahasa Indonesia (Indonesian) and English, along with some Sundanese and little Minangkabau. Like her mother, she does not wear a headscarf out of personal interpretation despite being a practising Muslim. Aside from school, Shafa runs her own online blog documenting her life as a foreign Indonesian student in Australia; more recently, she has slowly begun to reveal the personal impacts and results of being the only child of a famous Pro Hero. Relationship To be added... Anwar Chairul Ismed To be added... Siti Nuraini Pratama To be added... Miscellaneous Playlist * "Raw Umber" - Rick Smith (Trance ''OST) Gallery 0B9AF5C9-0667-475C-B27A-542CBE0B745D.jpeg E6DBEAFD-33DD-4218-802D-2F9624459993.jpeg E915458A-B3C4-425C-9876-E1C1FF7282E3.jpeg 12022F45-DCBD-4937-9E7A-BFB8832147D5.png|Effendi as a child. Download20190401154714.png Other Facts * Effendi holds a bachelor's degree in chemical engineering from the University of Indonesia. For a time, he studied in Depok, West Java, at UI's second campus south of Jakarta. * Despite being raised a Shia Muslim, he eventually decided to convert to Shafi'i Sunni Islam during his youth before marrying his former spouse Ratih Kosasih, who is Sunni. * His eye colour is a homage to the physical appearance of some real nerve agents such as VX, which can manifest in an amber-like colour in the liquid statehttp://www.centerforhealthsecurity.org/our-work/publications/nerve-agents-fact-sheet. * Effendi enjoys wearing short sleeve button-down shirts, especially those with flower motifs or other patterns. * He's had glasses since the age of six, with his poor eyesight being a genetic trait. * Effendi was raised eating Minangkabau and West Sumatran cuisine, and his favourite dish is ''Sate Padang, which is a style of beef satay served with a spicy yellow chili sauce. * As a boy, his favourite snack was agar-agar, a type of algae jelly popular in Indonesia. His mother would prepare it for him often, and Effendi would usually be greeted by a cup of the treat on the kitchen table after walking home from school every day. Scrapped Concepts * His name was previously "Hasyim Effendi" and "Effendi Syahputra" before "Effendi Tanjung Anwar". * When he was first created, Effendi was going to be ethnically Sundanese with the name "Aditya Kosasih"; later, he was planned to be half-Minangkabau and half-Betawi. * In an earlier design, Effendi would have had spiky white hair, a more muscular physique, and ice blue eyes. His eye colour was briefly changed to lilac before it was settled on amber. * His mother was supposed to work at the Hero school he attended. * His age was adjusted from 44 to 46. References Category:BnHA Characters Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters Category:Minangkabau Characters Category:Aged 40's